


Всему свое время

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: (не)своевременность [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда лучше не сделать, чем сделать невовремя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всему свое время

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мартовский Хайкью-фестиваль 2016.

Ключи упали в подставленную ладонь совершенно неожиданно.

Не дарят ключи ни на Танабату, ни на Рождество, даже если влюблены и отношения уже давно. Тем более не дарят на Белый день - что еще за идиотизм?

Не принято.

И без предупреждения, вот так вот молча, это тоже не делают.

Такие вещи обсуждают, признаются в любви, сопровождают какими-то обещаниями. Не отдают ключи от квартиры, походя, между чисткой зубов и натягиванием рубашки.

\- Тебе сегодня позже, закроешь и отдашь мне в обед, - пояснил Ушивака, застегивая ширинку. Яку проследил взглядом, как длинные пальцы с широкими подушечками ведут за собой язычок молнии, и невольно задержал дыхание. Почему-то смотреть, как Ушивака одевается, было куда горячее, чем за его раздеванием. Может, дело в их вечной спешке? В жадной торопливости каждой ночи, среди которой нет места любованию такими вот небольшими деталями?

А потом до Яку дошел смысл сказанных слов, и он выдохнул - одновременно с облегчением и разочарованно. Это же Ушивака, ну как он мог помнить про такой тривиальный праздник. Наверняка еще и удивится сегодня, когда поклонницы атакуют его яростней обычного в надежде что-то получить.

И совершенная случайность, что именно сегодня он впервые в жизни доверил Яку остаться в квартире одному, пусть и ненадолго. Даже ключи вручил.

\- Ладно. - Яку так же небрежно, как Ушивака ему, опустил связку на пол рядом с подушкой, больше ничего не спрашивая. Лучше обойтись без убийственно честных ответов, которые можно услышать. Когда на “Доверяешь мне?” раздается недоуменное “У меня нечего красть”, быстро учишься не задавать лишних вопросов. - Ты снизойдешь до столовой или как всегда?

\- Я буду на крыше, - Ушивака поправил воротник и пошел в коридор, обуваться. В зеркало даже не посмотрел, и так знал, что выглядит идеально. Сволочь.

Яку завидовал ему со страшной силой. Чтобы выглядеть как Ушивака, самому Яку требовалось провести почти час за сборами. Толку-то, что его лекция на полтора часа позже - вставать надо уже сейчас.

А можно было бы так сладко поспать…

\- Я ушел, - негромко оповестил Ушивака. Клацнул замок входной двери.

\- Удачи, - бросил Яку в пустоту, на чистом рефлексе, выработанном с семьей, и нехотя выкарабкался из-под одеяла.

У Ушиваки была отличная квартира: небольшая, но светлая и уютная, полностью отделанная в японском стиле. В такой приятно просыпаться, даже рутинные утренние процедуры вроде сворачивания футона и запихивания его в ящик обретают особый смысл.

Круто было бы здесь жить.

Яку добросовестно выполнил обязанности гостя и прибрал за собой, по-утреннему лениво размышляя.

Год прошел с тех пор, как они с Ушивакой оказались сначала в одном университете, потом в одной компании, а потом, как-то сами собой, в одной постели. Яку даже не делал ничего для этого, Ушивака, впрочем, тоже. Просто Ушивака не смотрел на Яку сверху вниз и ни разу не высказался о нем пренебрежительно, а Яку… Яку не задавал вопросов и не навязывался, при этом иногда говорил Ушиваке “нет”. Так что встречались они, когда у обоих выпадало свободное время, и такие отношения, где обоим все равно и оба равны благодаря этому, Ушиваку устраивали. Яку, в общем, тоже. Удобно.

Удобно же?

Он покосился на вызывающе блестевшие в утреннем свете ключи. На чистом полу пустой комнаты они смотрелись сиротливо и неуместно.

Яку обвел квартиру знающим взглядом.

В отделении для одежды не было ни одной его футболки. Ушивака каждый раз педантично возвращал их чистыми и выглаженными, когда Яку что-то у него забывал.

В кухне не прибавилось ни одной тарелки. Если уж случался совместный завтрак, яичницу от Ушиваки Яку ел из миски - и платил ему овсянкой в чайном блюдечке, когда готовил сам.

В ванной стояла одна зубная щетка, а у Яку давно выработалась привычка всегда носить запасную с собой. Можно было сегодня демонстративно поставить ее в стакане и уйти на занятия, но Яку не сомневался: завтра получит ее обратно, вымытую, слегка пахнущую любимым травяным мылом Ушиваки.

Год прошел.

Какого черта, а.

Яку встряхнулся, забрал из сумки сменную одежду - ее он тоже научился всегда иметь с собой, никогда не зная, совпадут ли расписания у них с Ушивакой, - и отправился в ванную.

Ключи он отдаст. И перестанет наконец таскать одежду и щетку с собой.

Удобные отношения должны быть удобны обоим. А без неудобных Яку обойдется.


End file.
